marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-101420)
If I could, I would, but I can`t, so I shan`t. ' '''Alphonse Peter Parker '''is a high school student in New York, America who possesses superhuman powers, and utlilizes them as a superhero under the alias, '''Spider-Man'. Biography Following information extracted from an internet leak of the plot synopsis of Marvel`s Spider-Man. Childhood Peter was born in 1992, in April 30th to Oscorp bioengineers, Richard and Mary Parker, who were actually undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agents undercover in Oscorp, attempting to unravel the suspected confidential alliance between Norman Osborn and the mafia. In 1997, when Peter became five, his parents tantalizingly dissapeared, and he was left to the care of his relatives, May and Ben Parker. The following day, a plane crash is reported, in Chicago, and Norman Osborn surpressed charges on the Parkers, after accusing them of the burglarization of highly classified Oscorp intelligence and materials and making the run. In fact, Richard and Mary Parker are shown to be on the list of the passengers of the the recently incarcerated airplane, and they are confirmed to be deceased, after police uncover their bodies. The society starts having negative idealisms based on Peter and his new parents, and that is why Peter had an unfavorable childhood. Due to being oppressed and mentally abused by the society for his scarced background, Peter could not make friends with anyone and had to concentrate on his education instead, which he excelled, especially in science, mathematics and IT. Teenhood At the age of thirteen, Peter ironically, befriended Harry Osborn, whose strained relationship with his father, sparkles this ironically, unbreakable friendship. Harry congregated the socially nervous Peter to different aspects and perspectives, and could build up the confidence of Peter, gradually. At the age of 14, Peter proposed to the lavish Mary Jane Watson as his valentine. This was a disastrous occurence, with him becoming the subsequent targets of bullies, including Flash Thompson. After he realized that he a loser like him would never any woman in the world, this was in time, when he started developing bicurious expressions, and also started feeling for Gwen Stacy. At a point, bullying was so frequent for him that he decided to take vendetta against the ones who have made his life miserable, notably Flash Thompson, and he promised that the day would not be far away, and he would do it, anyhow, even for the cost of his life. Transformation In a scientific exhibition demonstration on Oscorp Towers, monitored by the one-armed Dr. Curtis Conners (a former colleague of Peter`s parents), interests Peter as he learns about different inventions of mankind. His scientifical interests tempted him to proceed to restricted facilities, where he entered a hazardous room, where he accidently launched a particle-accelerating machine, controlled by cosmic propellors and radioactive arachnids. This machine is known as the "Oz." He tries to escape the room, but locks himself down, hopeless, he tries to stop the machine, before being absorbed to itself, and getting killed. ''However, five minutes later, his ceased heart starts functioning again, when his dead cells and enzyme metamorphosize and mutate into advanced genetics, with gazillions of radioactive and cosmic energy instilled within those nucleic acid patterns. The frightened Peter surprisingly shatters a brick of wall and escapes the building and dashes far away, discovering his new set of superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, senses and equibrillium with retractable talons. Furthermore, he prohibits a street thug to physically assault a lady. After a long day, Peter unleashes organic webbing and generates radioactive and cosmic energy, totally shocking him. Relentless, Peter calms down after storming into his house in the middle of the night, and fall into a deep sleep. Ego Weeks later, Oscorp authorities run test trials for their project 'Oz' (which was the machine that genetically enhanced Peter) and discover that their machine has been revoked and shattered and the Oscorp building has shattered walls. An investigation is patrolled. Meanwhile, a week has past, and Peter Parker uses his newfound powers from Day Two for his own personal egos and obsessions; to mentally abolish the bullies who made his life miserable. Although not killing anyone, he would make prompt to become suicidal, and cause them to have nightmares. However, Peter keeps this vigilant alter-ego of his confidential, donning a mask. When NYPD learns about this mysterious figure, they name him, Mad Dog 336, and try to hunt him. However, Peter as the secret vigilante succesfully avoids the police in every single interwention. Taskmaster The desperate NYPD squadron are threatened to be exiled out of their careers after their monotonous failures to capture the vigilante, and Captain George Stacy secretly and illicitly arranges a meeting with the hired assassin, Taskmaster (Tony Masters) and recruits him to capture the vigilante. The highly professional Taskmaster interwenes the vigilante (Peter) and fights him. Although at first, completely abolishing Peter`s will to fight, the Taskmaster was soon defeated, when Peter threw him into a hazardous tunnel filled with terminal radioactive waste. The fate of the Taskmaster remained unambiguous for some time. Realization Peter was finally ready to prepare his ambush on Flash Thompson, however uncle Ben got suspicious of his activites and started following him; Peter as Mad Dog 336, had infiltrated his enemie`s house and frightened all of their house members, and physically beat up Flash, before taking him outside of his own homeplace, and arriving with him, in an adandoned cornerway in the streets. Uncle Ben discovers Peter`s activities and his location, and witnesses him beating up Flash, traumatized, Ben tries to calm down the Peter, who realizes his sins and is gobbled up by the uncontrollable rage. Panicking, he causes a radioactive explosion that kills Ben and disables Flash Thompson. Guilt-ridden and morose, Peter escapes the scene and spends the rest of the night in an alley. ''This marks the end of S01 E01. Public Services The next morning, his aunt May learns about the events, and the police now criminilize Mad Dog 336 as an international fugitive. Agitated and hurt, Peter learns from his uncle that 'with great power, there comes great responsibility,' and that is why he decided to repay his terrible actions by performing public services. Initially, he created a simple spandex suit and prohibited simple store robbings, and finally got his big break when he catched the rubel-thief, Arnold Schzitcken. The police suspect that this new identity and Mad Dog are the same. Realizing that Peter`s two alter-egos beared uncanny resemblances to each other, he creates a new costume, the original and classic Spider-Man costume, and uses it, to commit his good services. Entering A New Life After three weeks of swinging around New York as a superhero, with gaining the hearts of the public, Peter realizes that if he really avoids his terrible past and concentrate on this new life, he can overcome his guilt and actually feel like a unique person. Deciding to permanently reign as the superhero, the Amazing Spider-Man, Peter develops an indomitable will of justice. A Blast From The Past It has been five months since he is entered this new world as Spider-Man. Audiences are so exhilirated of a new superhero that they have their first Annual Spider-Man festival on the go! Peter decides to avoid any suspicions between him and Spider-Man, and that is why he as a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle, poses as the unofficial photographer of Spider-Man. Deciding to surprise people in the Annual Spider-Man festival by appearing as Spider-Man himself, he dons his suit and makes a surprise appearance. The crowd is stunned and cheers on for Spider-Man. The hero revamps his motto of great power, before being assaulted by a heavily armed fullbody armored man, carrying voltage machine guns, the man introduces himself as the Shocker. Peter fights this enigmatical man, before unmasking him. The man reveals himself to be Bob Neanderthal Thompson, a former engineer at Horizon Labs, the father of Flash Thompson who has lost his legs, hands and his hearing sense due to Mad Dog; the mentally frenzied Bob starts a relentless research on the vigilante and discovers a potential connection between the vigilante and Spider-Man. Stealing a suit of armor and designing voltage based heavy weaponry, the crazed Bob, now as the Shocker, adapts to his criminal life, stealing many items and finally confronting Spider-Man. The traumatized Peter fatally jabs the Shocker and hands him over to the police before escaping. Peter reveals his psychological distress disorder. This marks the end of S01 E02 Christmas Present After a doppelganger mimics Spider-Man and gorily tortures a man, the police blacklist Spider-Man as a fugitive, however, Peter tries to convince the authorities of his innocence by taking photographs of himself that display him commits acts of justice, however, Captain George Stacy, of the NYPD, considers the photograph as foulplay, so he once again, alongside his squadron is threatened his career. Desperate again, he hires the fugitive, the Prowler to capture Spider-Man in exchange for immunity since they are helpless. The Prowler lures Spider-Man to a metropolian train station when he hijacks a train station. The Prowler breaks the control systems of the train and the train starts to topple over. However, Spider-Man sends the Prowler towards a river, drowning the fugitive. Spider-Man gets out of the train and rips out the fuel rig and literally carries the whole train in his hands before it crashes onto a bridge, saving the day. Realizing that he has only created more trouble and realizing that Spider-Man is not a threat, Captain George Stacy stops his secret feuds and apologizes to Spider-Man in front of live television, even if people did not understand why he apologized. This marks the end of S01 E03. The Lizard After Dr. Curtis Connors discovers that the Oz mechanism has been tampered with and surveilance cameras show a man (face can`t be seen because of the darkness) walking around the restricted facilities and visiting various corridors. Doing an extended research and overview at the surveilance cameras and the field trip events, Curtis suspects Peter is himself, Spider-Man, and he is convinced he is, upon learning the impossible pictures of Spider-Man Peter takes, himself. Getting the opportunity, the one-armed scientist freak frightens Peter and threatens him that he will flash to everyone about his identity, although first trying to laugh at Connors, Peter could not prohibit his fears, and confessed that he is, in fact the superhero. Although not taking actions, Connors blackmails the reluctant Peter to give him a sample of his DNA that he will infuse in his cross species genetics serum so he can grow defeat cancer and regrow his second arm, however that project goes haywire, even if Peter warns Connors of the circumstances. Connors uses the serum on himself and transmutates into a living hybrid of a human and a monstrous lizard. The uncontrollable hybrid, dubbed, the Lizard, causes a havoc on the bridge. The damned Peter suits up and chases after the Lizard, who escapes, after Peter saves a child from falling from a bridge, letting the Lizard reluctantly escape. The following day, Peter`s high school is infiltrated by the Lizard. While everyone evacuates, Peter stays back and fights Connors who exploits that he plans to transmutate homo sapiens into his monstrous lizard form because they will become more durable, stronger and agile and will not suffer physically so badly, and in order to do that, he has to stop Peter, who he knows will attempt to foil his plans. The terrified Peter battles with Connors, before the police arrive and Captain George Stacy start a gunning inside the premises, with the Lizard escaping, and Peter withdrawing the events. The next two days marked the dissapearance of the Lizard. Peter was trying to track the Lizard down but all of his trials failed. However, discovering the increased spawns of reptillians in underground intersecting tunnels, Peter realized that the Lizard`s secret database was inside. Peter rushes inside the tunnel as Spider-Man and once again tries to sabotage the monster, however, the Lizard escapes once again, with a mysterious object. Peter enters the Lizard`s sabotaged underground facility to discover that the Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower, to eliminate the weaknesses he believes plague humanity. At night, the Lizard makes a move, however, Peter makes a move as well to prohibit the monster. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spider-Man and Lizard. The police corner Spider-Man and Captain Stacy discovers that he is really Peter. Spider-Man eventually disperses an antidote cloud instead, restoring Connors and earlier victims to normal, but not before Lizard mortally wounds Captain Stacy. Before his death, Captain Stacy makes Peter vow to keep Gwen safe by protecting her from any threats at all costs. An unidentified individual recorded this scene, and this broadcasted, in national television. Since then, people mistook Spider-Man as a fiend, the ally of Lizard, and the killer of George Stacy. Curtis Connors apologized to Parker, after jailed for life. Questioned about the identity of Peter, Curtis did not reply and protested against all accusations of him partnering up with Spider-Man to do something terrible. This marks the end of S01 E06. (The Lizard Saga takes place from S01 E04-S01 E06) Punished Marks the end of S01 E07. (The Punisher Saga takes place in this episode.) Grim Hunt Marks the end of the first season (The Grim Hunt Saga takes place from S01 E08- SO1 E10) Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his Aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, John Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. Appearance Before being genetically altered by radioactive arachnids, Peter used dependency on products to keep him away from being instilled as an unfavorable person, and was shown in the classic nerdy dresswear; wearing braces, carrying a large quantity of books, and Mr.Goody Two Shoes attire. However, after his cells and enyzmes, in mutations, alter, he develops a muscular body, with all of his anxieties suddenly dissapearing. His skin tone increases in brightness as well. However, his appearance remains the same. It was his confidence and his regular 'exercizes' that shaped him into a currently handsome man, as he is. He is currently dating Gwen Stacy. Liz Allen, Felicia Hardy, Mary Jane Watson, Betty Brant and Johnny Storm and Jessica Jones all had crushes on him. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of cosmic radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities, accompanied with the emittion of cosmic and radioactive energy, morphed as beams. His other prior powers include: *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man demonstrated a miraculous feat when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' *'Radio Frequency Detection': Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. *'Energy Generation: '''Since the mutated arachnids that were the main reason of his alteration, were strengthened by cosmic and radioactive energy, Peter had swallowed a plethora of energy into his energy processing system. Soon the radioactivity and the cosmic forces merged together, that caused Peter anxieties, disturbances, exhaustions and violent ramparts. Later, the two frictional entities merged into gazillions of unaccounted molecules in his body, that could freely generate radioactive or cosmic beams. **'Radioactivity: With his radioactive energy, he could create beams that could be used as weaponry towards opponents. The radioactivity usually scarred homo superiors, until Peter obtained vast control of all of his abilities. He can also omit radioactivity, that was apparently, the reason of Uncle Ben`s death. **'Cosmology: '''With his cosmic energy, he is able to generate beams as weapons against his opponents. They are extremely severe, and is shown to knock out three dozens of underground criminals, at once. His cosmic energy, often causes him dillema, his blood pressure rises, making him susceptible. He can also omit cosmic waves, but this has a better chance at killing him, so he never uses this advantage. *'Retractable Talons: '''Albeit the other proportionate characteristics of an arachnid, Peter obtained retractable talons. These were actually his advanced dead cells, that can be as sharp as a stainless steal knife. He can retract these talons anytime, any moment. However, this tears his costume, that is why, he uses anti-byzandular molecules, to make his costume razorproof. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. Genius-Level Intellect: '''Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker, his IQ is north of 250. '''Skilled Inventor: Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many inventions such as the three Spider-Armors, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous webshooters, the Cyro-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. Science Major: He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, with expertise in applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer. Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Expert Of Mentalism 'During his interwentions with dexterious and no-good whackos, Peter has personally masted the ability of mentalism. He is able to read between the lies of his enemies or allies in pivotal conflictions or desperate moments, based on their expressions and nano-reactions within seconds. He is also able to provoke anger from peace-harnessed people like Darudu The Dragon Warrior or Wakandan warrior, T`Challa. Strength level Peter is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons in his original body. Peter has been shown to be able to lift cars with ease and even tanks. Under extreme amounts of stress, Peter is able to lift a lot more and was once able to support the weight of the Daily Bugle building. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. *'Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." *'No Driving Skill': Due to having his web-shooters since he was a teen and being busy fighting crime, Peter never learned to drive. Former: *'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder: '''Peter`s sinful activities as an obsessive tyrant in his own twisted world has recently shaken up Peter`s past, often making him be saddened with guilt and regret. However, developing a complete indomitable will, Peter has avoided this weakness. Paraphernalia Equipment 'Web-Shooters:' Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. *The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. *'Utility Belt:' Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. *'Spider-Tracers:' Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an electronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. *'Suit: Spider-Man`s unique skin-tight costume is engineered, out of unidentified but rare substances that lets him move about freely in any situation, even if the spandex becomes skintight. Those unidentified molecules also allow him to omit radioactive or cosmic energy out of his body, without it piercing his skin or his suit. He also has a web-shooters fitted on to his wrist that lets him target his webs properly. He has recently removed his utility belt, and has installed a transparent zipper pocket, where he keeps his extra web cartridges and his precious Nokia Lumia 101420 device, where he installed two users; a general user containing apps and contacts of his family and friends, and another user, operated by biometrical simulation, which contains advanced features like free Internet Access within any state of America, contacts of superheroes, personal information and especially, this is where he esentially keeps his artificial intelligence set, which he has named Audrey, a female A.I. Audrey helps him to pick out information from the internet, detect radio frequencies, and trace enemies. He has a very small microchip implanted on his bluetooth, which he plants on his ears. This is a wireless bluetooh connected to the Audrey A.I system, so he does not have to pick up his smartphone whenever he has to contact Audrey. Transportation '''Web-Swinging: Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Notes *Portrayed by Dylan O`Brien. *Titular protagonist of his own series Trivia *Peter Parker`s favorite game is Soccer, he supports FC Bayern Munech. *His favorite films are Fight Club, Django Unchained, Kill Bill Series, Inglorious Bastards, respectively. *Peter Parker plays a game created by Ubisoft, The Amazing New York Warrior Spider-Man, a game based on him, where he, currently, is in the third level, out of 69 of them, although he has been playing it for three years. *Peter Parker`s love triange includes; Betty Brant, Liz Allen, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Jessica Jones, Felicia Hardy, Saoirse Ronan (nobody knows how), Linda Styltsen, Ashley VanCamp. Gallery The-amazing-spider-man-2.jpg 7530 the-amazing-spiderman-2-prev.png Spidey Thursday 11 SpiderGuile by LordVenom05.jpg 1ee2b8460d83f5f974ccdc1411054d70.jpg Hirosansama.jpg Amazing Spider-Man 2 Concept Art Suit Costume 1.jpg Peter-parker-unmasked (1).jpg Peter-parker-unmasked.jpg Ultimate peter parker returns by earthcenturion-d7hjufl.png Peter Parker - Ultimate Avengers.jpg PeterParker.jpg 15 - 1.jpg 4127230-amazing_spider-man_vol_3_7_choo_variant_textless.jpg|'Special Armor Costume for Season Two Final Battle' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-101420 Category:DuttPanda Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Muslim Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:American Category:Earth-101420 Prime Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Netflix Category:Secret Identity Category:Exposed (only to S.H.I.E.L.D.) Identity Category:Geniuses Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Known to certain government officials Identity Category:Dating Characters